


Persistent

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede (mentioned) - Freeform, Comfort, Corny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Gen, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Ouma takes interest in Hoshi and tries to keep him company and make him feel less lonely





	Persistent

**Author's Note:**

> This is super corny and ooc probably but I based it on my experience a li'l and I love this ship

Ouma was watching.  
Even in the middle of introductions,and when nobody was talking to him for a moment, he stayed alert.  
Looking. Judging.  
Trying to gauge who he's dealing with.  
And admittedly, some people caught his attention more than others, right off the bat.

Right now, his gaze was entirely focused on the lonely figure of Hoshi Ryouma, standing off to the side with a cigarette in his mouth, looking at the floor with a hint of sadness on his face. Ouma noted that he's one of the very few people shorter than himself, which was quite reassuring in a way.

Ouma didn't know a lot about Hoshi, much less things he was actually told. Hoshi kept to himself even more than Ouma did, but he seemed to see right through him, which Ouma found unnerving. Everyone should have fallen for his lies, he thought. But there was something about his aura that suggested he knew, and knew everything.

Hoping nobody, especially not the man himself, noticed his stares, Ouma continued looking over at Hoshi discreetly, and considering what to do. He knew enough to want to start a conversation. He felt extreme sadness from the other boy. He was also aware of his rough past, parts of which filled him with contradictory feelings.

Ouma Kokichi was filled with the intense desire to help, and to crack the shell, running the risk of being cracked himself.

And, against all odds, he was filled with the desire to be honest.

Partially because he felt like if he tries, Hoshi's knowing, unnerving eyes will pierce his soul.

And partially because he felt like the other deserves it.

Ouma looked around, finally taking his eyes off Hoshi for a second. People were still talking around him, but nobody was trying to start a conversation with him specifically. He was standing between Toujou Kirumi, currently having Akamatsu Kaede gushing about her skills as a maid, and Shirogane Tsumugi, who also seemed to just be watching the others.

'Time to leave the loser longue,' Ouma thought to himself bitterly and made his way towards Hoshi, who seemed to be contemplating leaving the room already, still standing a bit to the side. Ouma had nothing against that idea, frankly. It would give him an excuse to talk on the way to the dorms.

'Hoshi-chan~!' he exclaimed, not loudly enough to catch the attention of the others. He paused about half a foot away from Hoshi, who was eyeing him curiously. Ouma put on his brightest smile and hid his hands behind his back, swinging back and forth on his feet. 'Would you want to go to the dorms with me?'

Hoshi tilted his head and looked at Ouma suspiciously.  
'Why do you want to go with me...?'

Ouma put his finger up to his mouth and winked. 'I have my reasons!' For now, he'd rather die than share those reasons, though.

Hoshi sighed and turned around, looking at the other boy from the corner of his eye. 'I was leaving anyway, so I guess there's no reason to say no,' he responded before making his way towards the exit.

Ouma followed suit, mindful of the distance, skipping every few steps. The silence between them didn't bother him, but he was acutely aware that he's going to be questioned soon.

The two left the building and Ouma breathed in sharply. It was much better than the air inside. He put his hands on the back of his head and followed Hoshi.

'Ouma.'

'Yes, Hoshi-chan?'

'I don't know what you're being so quiet for, but I hope you're not planning anything.'

Ouma shook his head sincerely and looked over at the other boy. He was nearly two feet shorter, which was shocking but endearing. Ouma liked being taller.

'I just wanted to ask if those are real cigarettes is all!' he chirped. Hoshi glanced at him tiredly.

'I know you know they're candy...' he murmured.

'I wanted to confirm that! It would be very bad for your health to smoke, Hoshi-chan!'

Hoshi looked away from him and sighed. 'It's not like that would matter much,' he whispered bitterly. Ouma felt himself shudder. It's not like he wasn't familiar with the feeling, but hearing about it like that from this broken man still hit him with a wave of sympathy. He wanted to say something, desperately, but it felt like the right words are beyond his reach. He bit his lip briefly before responding.

'Actually, could I try one? I've never had one before!'

'So that's why you went with me, eh?' Hoshi shook his head lightly before taking out the pack of candy cigarettes and holding it out towards Ouma. 'I guess I might as well share...'

A smile lit up the other's face as he reached his hand out and grabbed one of the cigarettes and quickly put it in his mouth. The minty taste hit his tongue immediately. 

'Wow, that's strong! It's kind of like toothpaste,' he remarked cheekily. He could have sworn Hoshi chuckled at that, but regardless he regained composure instantly. Ouma really hoped that wasn't just a hallucination.

'Guess I'm used to it,' he responded.

Ouma played with the cigarette in his mouth, looking ahead. They were getting pretty close to the dorms, he noticed, with a tinge of sadness.

Hoshi paused and looked up at him, deep in thought.

'Ouma,' he started, 'next time you want one, just ask,' and this time Ouma was sure he chuckled. In fact, he winked and gave him a thumbs up before disappearing behind the door.

Ouma stood there, dumbfounded.  
That...was definitely an invitation to hang out more.  
He grinned uncontrollably and did a fistpump before entering his own room.

He sure was going to keep Hoshi-chan company more often from now on.

-

The next day, Ouma was hanging out near the dorms, no goal in mind.  
At least none that he would admit.  
He wanted to run into Hoshi, in fact.  
He still hadn't figured out why exactly. Every part of him simply wanted to spend time with the man, and possibly brighten his day.  
Ouma was rarely as sincere as he wanted to be in this case.

Even though he was aware of the thorn in Hoshi's past, a thorn that he still couldn't quite forgive, trying to fix the sadness was a top priority.  
And that surprised him above all else, probably.

He stretched his arms and put them back behind his head lazily, walking around, breathing in and out slowly.

And then, sure enough, his wish came true.

Hoshi was crouching nearby, all by himself as per usual. He was resting against the a wall, eyes closed, candy cigarette in one hand. Ouma felt like he should probably leave him alone this time. Perhaps he was okay with loneliness sometimes.

And at that moment, one of his eyes opened and met Ouma's.  
There was no way out now, he guessed.  
He waved cheerfully, walking towards the other boy.  
'Hellooooo, Hoshi-chan~! I hope I'm not interrupting anything!' Hoshi shook his head and opened the other eye.

'Not at all. Do you want another one?' he asked kind of flatly.

'Wow, Hoshi-chan, just how shallow do you think I am!' he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest, acting offended. 'That hurts my feelings, you know! I just wanted to keep Hoshi-chan company.'

Hoshi perked up noticeably, his expression a mask of surprise and disbelief.

'Are you serious?' Ouma's features softened and he smiled genuinely.

'I am. I want to spend time with Hoshi-chan.' He said sincerely. Hoshi looked at him, feelings impossible to read.

'I don't know why you'd want to do that. I don't think I'm particularly fun to be around. But I'm not gonna say no,' he responded hesitantly. Ouma immediately took a seat half a foot away from him, giggling happily.

'Y'know, Hoshi-chan,' he mused, 'you're pretty amazing.' Hoshi sighed and fiddled with his hat.

'I wouldn't say I am,' he responded finally.

'But you are! Hoshi-chan is awesome!' Ouma exclaimed excitedly. 'Because Hoshi-chan is super talented. And stays alive even if life sucks. That is pretty awesome,' he added quietly. Hoshi stayed quiet, playing with the candy cigarette. Ouma decided to change the subject.

'Hey, Hoshi-chan,' he said, 'you like cats, right?' That was something he overheard in a conversation between him and Kaede earlier.

'Yeah,' that finally got a response out of him, 'I used to have one. I miss it,' he sighed deeply. Ouma leaned back against the wall and looked up, smiling softly.

'If we get out of here, I'll buy Hoshi-chan a cat. I have the money from running my organization, after all, so it's no big deal.' The other boy looked over at him.

'Assuming I'll get out of here alive. Plus,' he added bitterly, 'I wouldn't want to be a burden on your finances.'

'Mmm,' Ouma shook his head, 'Hoshi-chan went through so much that he's going to make it out of here, too. I'll make sure of it!'

'Ouma,' Hoshi said with a serious expression, 'are you trying to mess with me?' Ouma shook his head sincerely. 'I don't know why you're being so insistent on it anyway...my life isn't worth much.'

'Hoshi-chan?' Ouma responded seriously but with a playful undertone. Hoshi watched him carefully. 'Do you like horses?'

'...now you are messing around,' Hoshi sighed.

'I'm asking because there's kanji for horse in your first name and my last name. So if we got married,' Ouma hummed, 'you'd have two of those, so I'd hope you like them.'

Hoshi was so taken aback he just stared at Ouma silently. The other boy looked back at him, a gentle smile lighting up his pale face.

'You wouldn't want to marry me,' Hoshi insisted.

'Maybe I would~' Ouma teased, narrowing his eyes.

'I don't think you would. But if you must,' he remarked, getting up, 'at least bring flowers or something.'

With that, Hoshi went away, leaving Ouma wondering if he imagined the blush on his cheeks.

-

The next morning, Ouma was hanging around the dorms again. He was standing in the centre and wondering if he should knock on Hoshi's door. It was so early he should still have been inside.

Eventually, he gulped and bit the bullet.

Before long, a familiar face appeared in the crack of the door.  
'Oh,' it said, opening the door wider. Hoshi seemed unsure of whether Ouma wants to come inside or not, so the two just stood there in silence before Ouma's cheerful voice reached Hoshi.

'Hoshi-chan,' he said, smiling softly, 'remember what you said yesterday?' The other boy raised an eyebrow. 'Well,' Ouma continued, 'I think I got what you wanted,' he concluded, flinging a bouquet towards him, practically shoving it into his hands. Hoshi flushed a pleasant shade of pink and looked up at Ouma.

'...where did you get those?' Ouma brought his index finger up to his mouth.

'That's my sweer secret~' he teased. Hoshi sighed with a smirk on his face.

'Go figure. Anyway, you're a persistent one, aren't you?'

'Yuppers!' Ouma confirmed with a grin on his face. Hoshi chuckled.

'I'd prefer it if you...held your horses, though,' he winked, 'until we actually get out of here.'

Ouma's eyes sparkled with excitement.

'For now, though...care to come inside?' Hoshi opened the door wider and went back inside with the bouquet.

Ouma followed suit.


End file.
